


Slice

by spiteandmalice



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Face Sitting, Fem!Hux, Femlux, Femslash, Lesbians in Space, Mind probing, Shibari, Tit Torture, fem!Ren, finding murder sexy, hux's bad childhood, minor d/s themes, strap ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23268613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiteandmalice/pseuds/spiteandmalice
Summary: Set around the Age of Resistance: Hux comic.Brooks arrives on the Finalizer. Hux and Lady Ren take a shuttle.Things get complicated.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	Slice

**Author's Note:**

> Minor threat of sexual assault (adult/adult) but nothing happens. Hux’s horrible childhood is referenced, but nothing worse than the comic itself. 
> 
> Beta read (ie. whipped into shape) by the lovely Chifuyu. Thank you so much.

“Hux.”

“Hux.” Kylo tries again. 

Hux doesn’t move, doesn’t turn or acknowledge Kylo’s presence, continues to bark out orders to the bridge. There were some pirates who had attempted to take over a First Order asteroid mining facility. They’d probably expected a patrol and were prepared to take it on. 

They didn’t expect the First Order’s flagship to be visiting. The battle, if you can call such a one-sided event an actual battle, has been running for mere minutes and the bridge looks calm and collected. They watch in unison through the viewfinder as the two dozen TIEs blast the pirates into stardust with ease. A superimposed on-screen hologram shows dozens of blue dots turn green as Stormtroopers eliminate their targets one by one in the facility.

“Enemies neutralised, General.”

Hux allows a small smile to cross her face. “Excellent Mitaka. As you all were.”

She finally turns to Kylo. “Yes? What do you want?”

“Admiral Brooks is here. He’s asking to see you.”

Hux’s veneer of professionalism slips for a second, but Kylo sees it.

“Brooks?”

“He’s in the Deck 5 lounge.”

“Who brought him here? Why did he come?”

“He was on a small craft with some technical staff, and I don’t know.”

“I’ll see to it.”

Hux walks away, brushing lint off her sleeves, which Kylo knows as one of Hux’s few nervous tells. First Order Admirals often stop on the Finalizer, refuel and resupply, attend briefings. 

Why is Brooks any different to the other dozen they’ve hosted? 

\--

Brooks looks comfortable, sitting on a couch with a drink in his hand. He looks almost the same as he did fifteen years ago when Hux had seen him last. It had been graduation day at the Academy, and Brooks had leered at Armitage as he staggered down the line of Academy graduates offering congratulations. Now, he grins up at her, eyes raking up and down her form and Hux’s skin crawls. He’s got a few empty glasses in front of him. 

“Ah, Armitage! I heard there were some issues with the mining facility. Is it sorted?”

“Of course, my men are exceptionally trained.” Hux replies, her voice steady and neutral. 

She rests her hands behind her back in perfect parade rest, presses her fingers together, focuses on the pressure instead of the panic building inside seeing Brooks on her ship. 

“I heard you were travelling tomorrow. Where are you going?”

“That’s classified information. As you know, Supreme Leader Snoke conducts business on many planets, and I’m attending as the representative of the First Order.”

Brooks grunts at that. “Snoke has his own views on some things the rest of the First Order Admiralty don’t agree with.” 

Hux says nothing.

Brooks groans slightly, stretches and stands. He claps Hux on the arm, leaves his fingers to linger there a moment too long. She stands rigid, doesn’t move, doesn’t blink. 

“Goodbye, Hux.”

\--

It’s not until she wakes in the burning wreck of their transport that those words hit her. 

_“Goodbye, Hux.”_

Fucking Brooks. 

“Hux. Hux.”

She opens her eyes to see Ren’s mask staring down at her.

“Get up, Hux.”

The pilot is in pieces, body shattered as much as the shuttle has, fragments of viscera scattered across the clearing.

The air smells rank, both the fuel and ship burning hotly around them. 

“How did we- you saved me.”

“Not intentionally.” 

Hux’s vision swims briefly as she stands. 

“This is sabotage. Someone tried to kill us.”

“I know. You inspire such loyalty it seems, General.”

Then there’s the roar of a beast before Hux can argue back and Hux does the first thing she can think of: turns and runs. 

She hears the distant whine of the beast behind her and Kylo’s shout and then another beast is stampeding through the bushes towards Kylo.

It’ll be moments until they turn on Hux. She has one knife. She’s going to die.

“Hold!” an unfamiliar voice calls out and Hux can see a man in the clearing. She can’t see Kylo. 

The man gestures with his blaster towards the undergrowth Hux is hiding in, calls for her to come out. 

Kylo’s on the ground in front of the man, but seems to be breathing. Unconscious then.

She looks small somehow with her body limp on the grass. It’s been a long time since Hux has seen her without the mask on.

Hux thinks: _I hate your face I hate your face I hate your face_ in the hopes that Kylo picks up on it.

Hux’s pretty sure she’s never lied so blatantly to herself in a long time. 

Kylo doesn’t wake.

\--

When Kylo wakes the first thing she notices is that her helmet is gone. The second thing is Hux is smiling down at her in a way that Kylo’s never seen before. She’d almost call it _fond_. 

“Breha. You’re awake!” Hux smiles wider and it’s freaking Kylo out now. This is not normal.

“Breha- what?”

“It’s okay, our friends are sending a shuttle, they have to triangulate our position but they know we’re alive. We have to spend the night here, but this kind gentleman is helping us.”

Kylo scrubs a hand across her face and finally notices Bylsma. Bylsma bows low. “I served your family in the palace. I am so happy to hear the Princess had a child.”

Kylo’s mouth opens, closes, then opens again and Hux is probably loving that she’s on the back foot, recently concussed brain attempting to process _exactly_ what the fuck she’s woken up to. 

“Bylsma was off-world when the Alderaan tragedy occured.” 

Kylo blinks and finally gets with the damn program. “Such a tragedy.”

Hux claps her hands together. “Anyway, we need to rest. Where can we sleep?”

“I only have one bed but I have plenty of blankets. There’s a cargo bay down that corridor that’s well insulated and warm. The blankets are in a labelled box. I’ll keep checking the communications array while you sleep.”

Hux smiles at Bylsma. “I appreciate it, so, _so_ much. Thank you.”

“ _‘I appreciate it.’_ ” Kylo parrots back once the door to the cargo bay corridor closes behind the two of them. “You laid it on a little thick, Hux.”

“Until the Order triangulates our position we need him alive and co-operating. The communications array was old even before he arrived here. I could fix it but it’d take days.”

There’s four soft woven blankets and one thick duvet. They both reach for the duvet. 

“I-”

“No I-”

“We could share.” Kylo finally says between gritted teeth. It’s not a particularly big duvet, and the fact that she’d have to spend the night next to Hux is something she never imagined would happen. 

She’s not sure how she’d class her feelings about Hux. Or their relationship. Antagonistic, of course. Complicated, definitely. But perhaps there was a grey area where they could exist together, not as co-commanders or Snoke’s pets, but as Hux and Ren. 

“Okay.” Hux agrees, too readily. She must be tired.

“Okay.” Kylo replies and places the duvet on the floor. She places two blankets atop of it, and then passes one to Hux. 

“It’s not going to be very comfortable.” Kylo warns.

Hux shrugs. “At the Academy we often slept outdoors during training missions. This is at least dry and warm.”

“And your childhood, of course.” Kylo murmurs without thinking. 

Hux’s eyes narrow. “What do you mean? Have you been dipping your filthy hands into my mind again?” 

“I- I saw some of your childhood when I was trying to wake you. You were hungry, body sore from sleeping on the floor, you’d angered your father the night before and he’d locked you in a cupboard. Then Brooks was there, you had to make a drink for him...”

“How _dare_ you. You think because you have Snoke’s ear that you can do whatever the kriff you want on my ship and now you think you can help yourself to my memories.”

“I’m sorry.”

Kylo does feel genuinely sorry. She’s seen Hux bloodied from Snoke’s abuse or on the bridge with clenched fists as she watched her men die in front of her and she’d never looked as defeated as she does now. 

“It doesn’t matter. I can’t escape my past, when Brooks is on the Finalizer at this very moment.”

“Let the past die.”

Hux sniffs, rubs at her eyes. “Easier said than done. Forget it. Let’s go to sleep. It’s been a long day and I’m tired. And you’ve probably got more brain damage than usual.”

They lie down side by side, and Kylo flicks the light switch off with the Force. She doesn’t remember falling asleep but she wakes to feel Hux shivering. 

“Hux.” Kylo whispers.

“What?”

“Are you cold? Do you want my blanket? I’ve got more layers on.”

Hux doesn’t reply and if she wasn’t shivering, teeth chattering Kylo would have thought she’d fallen asleep again. Kylo tries once more.

“We could sleep closer together? Then we could put the two blankets over us.”

Kylo doesn’t dare breathe until Hux’s answer comes.

“Fine.”

Kylo assumes Hux will lie next to her, so they can sleep back to back perhaps, but Hux drapes one arm around Kylo, pushing her face against Kylo’s shoulder and Kylo’s heart is racing now. She shifts both blankets over them, tucks the edge of one along Hux’s back with the Force.

Hux snuggles closer. Kylo has no idea how she can sleep now, her heart feels like it’s going to beat out of her chest, she has to remember to breathe and stars, she can smell Hux’s hair, the faint clean chemical scent of First Order shampoo under the smoke from the crash. 

“‘Night.” Hux mutters and then she’s asleep.

Kylo lies awake for a long time.

\--

Somewhere on the surface Blysma lies dead next to his Norwoods and the planet is quickly fading from sight as the shuttle breaks atmosphere. 

Phasma and Hux are having a conversation in low, hissed whispers that they don’t want the others to overhear, which is exactly why Kylo’s trying to listen in. It’s some sort of plot, and Kylo would bet it wasn’t the first time they’d schemed together. 

“-it was Brooks.”

“Did you find-”

“Ren could-”

“Snoke should-”

“-kill-”

\--

It’s not until an hour after their meeting with Snoke that Kylo starts to seriously wonder why Hux was talking to Phasma on the shuttle. What were they planning? She can’t locate where Hux is, but the nearest Stormtrooper is eager to tell him that Captain Phasma is on Deck 5. 

Phasma is standing guard in front of the lavish set of rooms that Admiral Brooks had requested.

“Where’s Hux?” Kylo rests one hand on her lightsaber. This could be the beginning of a coup, all First Order members in it together, against Kylo, against Snoke. 

Phasma doesn’t flinch. 

“She’s inside.”

Kylo reaches for the door just as Hux opens it. She’s surprised to see Kylo and Kylo shoves her backwards into the rooms by the throat, locks the door behind them. 

Phasma bangs on the door and Hux calls out “I’m okay Phasma, just stay there.”

Kylo grips Hux tighter.

“You’ve been plotting with that Admiral-against me. Where is he? Is he contacting some other First Order lackeys to take me down?” 

“I’m not plotting with him.” Hux chokes out.

“I don’t believe you. When you failed to kill me with the shuttle crash did you then try and plot with Phasma? I will find the truth. You know I can take what I need from your mind.”

Hux tilts her chin up, eyes blazing. “Do it then.”

_“I know you set the shuttle to blow.”_

_Brooks laughs, shakes his head._

_“I forgot you’re a clever little thing under that pretty face.”_

_Brooks reaches a meaty hand out, pulls Hux towards him, whiskey breath humid on her face, one hand on her mid-back._

_“What are you going to do about it, Armie? Who are you going to tell, hmm?”_

_His hand inches down her back._

Kylo stops for a moment, gasping. There had been a surge of emotion from Hux at that touch from Brooks: terror, anticipation... and lust? Surely Hux wasn’t into this?

Hux’s teeth are gritted, and she’s refusing to make eye contact with Kylo.

“Just finish it, Ren.”

Kylo dips back into the memory.

_Brooks’s other hand reaches up to Hux’s face, Hux dips her head, expression coquettish. Brooks leans in. Hux suddenly grins broadly, eyes wide and delighted. Brooks’s hand freezes mid-air._

There’s a moment where Kylo tries to process what’s happened and then she feels a wave of emotions from Hux again: delight, joy, anger, lust. 

_Brooks drops to his knees, hands scrabbling at his throat as the blood begins to flow. Hux’s knife is barely visible in her hand, a slim silver-coloured blade that she’d had up her sleeve, glinting against the dark leather of her glove._

_She leans down and runs her blade along his face, his throat. He’d scream if he were able to._

Kylo pulls back out of the memory and Hux finally meets her eyes. They’re defiant but dark, her pupils large, and she’s worrying her lower lip between her teeth. Kylo knows that look. It’s arousal.

“You get off on this. Killing.”

“Don’t be stupid Ren. Anyone can kill. A dog, a faulty weapon, a falling rock. What I did was revenge.”

“And you enjoyed it.”

“Yes. I _loved_ every single second of it. I’m sad he died so quickly. I would have skinned him. Made him watch.”

“You’re wonderful.”

Hux’s brow furrows at that. 

“Excuse me?”

“You’re wonderful. Where’s the body?” 

“In the bedroom.”

\--

Brooks is… a mess. Each cut is a shallow slash, meant to sting and burn as the next is placed. He looks more like a piece of meat, than a human.

Kylo removes her gloves, reaches down to place her fingers on the least bloody part of the skin showing. The blood is cold, but the body is still faintly warm.

“This just happened, moments ago.”

Hux nods. 

Kylo reaches out with her clean hand and Hux steps towards her, allows Kylo to press their bodies together. Kylo places a kiss on Hux’s throat, licks at it, to taste the tiny flecks of blood she imagines might be splattered there, tucked under that perfectly pressed collar. 

Hux goes pilant in her arms, moves her head to capture Kylo’s mouth in a kiss and then they’re moving across the room to the bed, Hux is trying to get her trousers unhooked while still kissing Kylo.

If someone had asked Kylo how she’d finally get her co-commander into bed, she’d have said she might have wooed her while on shore leave, perhaps suggesting some sort of mutual no-strings arrangement. Maybe they’d have argued and gotten their rage out by fucking on the floor, rutting like animals. 

Getting a soaking Hux to sit on her face while a body cools next to them wasn’t what she’d imagined, but she’s not complaining. 

Hux rocks against Kylo’s face, pressing Kylo’s nose against her clit and Kylo laps at her, enjoys how absolutely _dripping_ Hux is, the little high-pitched noises she’s making. How much she _needs_ Kylo’s mouth right now.

She holds Hux’s thighs, shifts her tongue inside, drags it up Hux’s slit to nuzzle at her clit and Hux is moaning and fuck, it’s the hottest thing Kylo’s ever heard. 

It’s hard to see from this angle but Kylo realises Hux can probably see the body from there. She’s _looking_ at it while Kylo is eating her out.

When Hux comes she nearly falls over, and Kylo holds her up, lays her down gently on the plush guest pillows with tasteful First Order logos embroidered into the corners. Hux still has her jacket on. 

Hux laughs shakily. “Thanks.”

Kylo’s not sure what her response to that should be, so she nods politely as she wipes her mouth and chin with the sheet. She hasn’t had an orgasm but this doesn’t seem the time to bring it up.

There’s four bloodied fingerprints visible from Kylo’s hand on Hux’s left thigh, and Hux traces them with her own fingertips, looking wistful. 

Kylo hopes she’s not regretting the sex already. 

“...I should be punished.” Hux says eventually. “Court marshalled for killing a superior officer in a non-combative situation.” 

“I could punish you.” Kylo blurts out. 

There’s a moment where they both take in the ramifications of that statement. 

“What would that involve?” Hux finally asks.

Kylo has no idea, but the thought of being able to touch Hux again makes her want to promise her the stars. 

“I’ll come to your rooms tomorrow, after alpha shift.” Kylo hears herself saying. 

\--

When Kylo arrives Hux is sitting on her couch, flicking through reports on her datapad.

“Get on your knees.” Kylo commands, voice loud and strong.

“No.” Hux keeps flicking through the reports, doesn’t even bother to look up.

Kylo sighs.

“Don’t be a brat. You _asked_ for this.”

Hux gives a little curl of her lip that reminds Kylo of a cat, chucks her datapad onto the sofa and drops to her knees. 

“Fine.”

Hux is wearing a pressed black robe, tied in a neat bow on one hip.

Kylo’s never seen her out of uniform before (if she doesn’t count being half dressed atop of her face the day prior). It looks good on Hux. Not soft, nothing about Hux is soft, but relaxed maybe. 

“I’m kneeling, Kylo. Now what.”

“Now you crawl to me.”

Hux rolls her eyes but obeys, slinking towards Kylo on all fours.

“Roll over.”

Hux purses her lips, but rolls over, and the skirt of the robe flaps open and Kylo’s mouth goes dry as she realises Hux is naked under the robe. 

“Um. Beg.”

Hux sits up, indigent. “I’m not a kriffin’ dog Ren.”

Kylo reaches down, runs her hand through Hux’s hair. “Tonight you’re going to obey me. You’re my pet for the evening.”

“I thought I was being punished?”

Kylo’s rapidly losing control of the scene. It figures that Hux would push back. Kylo had hoped Hux would become more compliant, fall into the patterns of obedience drilled into her as a soldier with ease. Let Kylo set the pace. 

Nothing about Hux was ever easy. 

\--

Kylo drops the bag she’s holding on the floor, then pulls out a set of straps and a dildo: red, and ridged all over. It reminds Hux of Kylo’s lightsaber and she’d bet that’s why Kylo bought it. Kriffing mystics and their lightsabers. 

Kylo holds the dildo in one hand, and her long fingers are just about able to encircle the widest point. She taps the base against her other hand, a dull slap against her skin. 

“I’m gonna put this on. And then I’m going to make you suck it.”

Hux swallows and watches as Kylo untangles the straps, slides them up her legs, straightens her trousers where they’ve pulled. When she places the dildo in the harness and clicks it into place Hux can’t help but stare as it juts out from between Kylo’s legs, bright against the black fabric of Kylo’s trousers. 

It’s lurid, huge, and kriff, now Hux is wondering what the texture would feel like in her mouth, against her tongue. 

What it would feel like buried in her as Kylo fucked her.

She opens her mouth and Kylo smiles. 

“Good. Hands behind your back, Hux.”

When she sucks it doesn’t taste of anything, the faint nothingness of silicone but she obediently bobs her head, takes as much as she can in and Kylo pets her hair, tells her she’s a good girl. 

_Kylo’s_ good girl. 

Hux rubs her thighs together at that, desperate for friction. 

Kylo pushes the dildo in until Hux’s drooling around it. It’s slightly too big for her mouth, but Kylo keeps up the litany of _‘good girl’_ so she lets Kylo fuck her face, lets the weird texture slide and tickle her tongue. 

“That’s good, you’re being so good for me. A _little_ more.”

When she withdraws Hux can see the dildo glistening in the low light of her quarters. Kylo’s smiling. 

“Can we move this to the bed?” Hux asks. She’s trying to not sound too eager, but if this was what Kylo considered a punishment then she wanted more, preferably deep inside her. 

Kylo’s pulling soft black ropes from her bag, all neatly folded and looped separately. 

“Sorry Hux, I don’t trust you. What if you had another knife hidden somewhere?”

Hux quirks an eyebrow but extends her hands anyway, wrists pressed together. 

Kylo shakes her head. “Robe off. Then turn around.”

Hux unties her robe and leaves it to pool around her feet and then quickly turns, feeling vulnerable exposing her naked back to Kylo. For all this talk of knives, how can she know Kylo isn’t waiting to stick one into Hux’s back?

Kylo leans forward, wraps her arms around Hux, trails the bight of the rope over her shoulder, between her breasts, down to her navel. Hux leans back into Kylo and Kylo rewards her with a single kiss on her neck.

The rope keeps trailing, leaving goosebumps in its wake on her skin, despite being simple rope and room temperature to the touch. 

“Press your forearms together, folded over your stomach.” Kylo murmurs into Hux’s ear. 

Hux obeys. Kylo loops the rope between Hux’s stomach and arms three times, binding her arms together. Hux flexes her fingers, tries to move, and can’t. 

“Where did you learn to do this?” Hux hates that her voice sounds breathy.

“My father’s business involved tying up a lot of cargo, people are a little more delicate but it’s similar principles. Secure, restrain. Then move it where you want.”

She turns Hux with one hand, takes another length of rope and reaches around Hux, enveloping her in a hug for a moment, before pulling back to settle the rope at her clavicle. Kylo’s fingers are strong and sure as she twists the rope, pulls the loops together to form a pattern of knots. 

She loops it around Hux once more, making a band of rope to hold her upper arms against her body. A third rope loops into this, curves around and under both Hux’s breasts, ropes gently keeping them apart. 

Kylo runs her fingertips along the loops and under the rope, testing the spacing, her nails lightly scratching Hux’s skin. Hux feels secure. Held. She thought she’d feel trapped, but she feels weirdly reassured by the ropes around her body.

“Can you get on the bed?” Kylo asks when she’s done checking her handiwork.

Hux moves to her bed, flops down on it backwards, wriggles up until she’s in the middle of the mattress. The harness has pulled slightly tighter with her wriggling and it feels even better.

Kylo ties Hux’s ankles separately, leaving a long piece of rope between them, joining them together. Hux wriggles her legs experimentally. It doesn’t restrain her at all.

Kylo shakes her head at the unspoken question. “It’ll make sense later. Now comes the punishment.”

She straddles Hux’s hips, the rough fabric of her trousers feeling bizarre against Hux’s naked skin. Her weight grounds Hux, presses her into the mattress. She can only see Kylo.

Kylo uses both hands to pinch Hux’s nipples, gently at first, then harder until Hux cries out. Kylo dips her head to suck at one nipple, suckles at it until Hux moans, then worries at it with her teeth until she cries out again. Hux tries to arch away from the touch but Kylo follows, the flat of her tongue leaving wet trails along Hux’s skin. 

Kylo nips along the curve of the other breast, then sucks at that nipple until both are equally pink, swollen and wet with spit. 

“You have _beautiful_ tits, Hux.”

Hux flushes.

Kylo smacks them both gently with the flat of her hands, watching them move and wobble with each impact, then smacks harder until the skin stings all over. Kylo keeps pulling and twisting at her nipples until Hux is wriggling underneath her, not sure if she wants it to continue, or to stop.

Hux knows her face is red and hot, but she can’t move from under Kylo, or lift her hand to cover her tits. 

She’s not felt this out of control in a long time. 

She _loves_ it.

Kylo’s hands easily envelop each breast in a hand, and she squeezes and kneads them, thumbs working the reddened nipples until Hux finally looks at her with pleading eyes. 

Kylo stops and Hux gasps out “Why are you stopping?”

“It’s not a punishment if you enjoy it.”

Hux’s glare would have terrified any other living being on the ship but Kylo simply laughs, squeezing once again roughly.

“I’ll be back in a moment.”

Kylo vanishes from Hux’s line of sight for a few minutes. Hux lies panting, her breasts feeling tender and raw. She wants Kylo to bite at them again, maybe leave a set of broken blood vessels from her teeth, marking her as Kylo’s. She swallows. She’s not sure where that thought came from.

Eventually Hux lifts her head from the bed to see that Kylo’s naked now, and Hux feels frustrated she can’t touch Kylo’s breasts, which bounce and sway as Kylo walks towards the bed. They’re gorgeous, plump and heavy in a way that Hux’s aren’t but they suit Kylo’s frame. She’s muscular, broad, and Hux regrets she didn’t get her naked the day before. 

Kylo picks up the train of rope between Hux’s ankles, loops it over her own head, rope taut across her neck as Hux’s thighs fall open in front of her.

Kylo grins down at her, scratches her short nails down one of Hux’s thighs, dips one finger into Hux. Hux knows she’s soaking.

“Perfect. I’m gonna fuck you now.”

Hux hopes she aches after...that she'll feel it when she stands on the bridge. That when she shifts her body weight to check on each battle station she’ll feel the ache deep inside. Perhaps the rope will leave marks on her skin that she can admire in her refresher mirror later. 

Kylo spreads Hux open with one hand, eases the dildo in with the other. Hux moans as it begins the slow, slick slide into her body. 

Kylo laughs, low and throaty, pushes her hips forward more.

“Yeah you like that? You like my cock? Take it _all_.”

The dildo’s fully seated now, nudging at Hux’s cervix and she groans, it hurts but it’s somehow perfect. Kylo almost pulls out, then thrusts in once, twice, and Hux bites her own lip.

Kriff, she could get addicted to this, the stretch and feeling of fullness. Of being _used_ for Kylo’s pleasure. Being a _hole_. 

Kylo fucks like she fights, erratic movements, but powerful. Hux lies there, takes it all and loves every moment.

Her orgasm hits her, and Kylo keeps fucking her through it until it’s too much and she can feel hot tears leaking down her face.Kylo grins, all teeth and _keeps fucking her_. 

“I- I can’t.” Hux manages to slur out.

“You will.”

Kylo’s shoving her up the bed with every thrust now and Hux can’t feel her legs. Sweet stars, she’s coming again, eyes rolling back and Kylo’s groaning too. 

Hux feels wobbly all over, barely notices as Kylo withdraws, fingers tugging the knots of the harness loose, peppering kisses onto Hux’s skin as each rope is removed.

Kylo unbuckles her harness, and sighs as she takes it off. Hux realises there was a dildo attached to the inside so Kylo was fucking herself at the same time. It sends a final shiver of arousal through her. 

Kylo kicks it off the end of bed, pushes the ropes off the side. They lie side by side for a moment in silence.

“Are you okay?” Kylo’s voice is very small and uncertain.

Hux stretches, yawns. She reaches for Kylo, pulls her into a kiss that mostly misses, but the intention is there. When they pull apart Hux drops a kiss onto Kylo’s nose and Kylo’s surprised expression makes her grin. 

“I feel very punished. Suitably chastised. Thank you.” 

Kylo turns off the lights and pulls the sheets over both of them, the material is blissfully cool against Hux’s aching tits. 

Hux is about to fall asleep when Kylo nudges her. “What happened to Brooks? Surely someone would wonder where he is?”

Hux grins, even though she knows Kylo can’t see her in the dark. 

“Brooks who? He never arrived on this ship. He crash landed on a planet filled with Norwood beasts. That’s what the logs say.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @spiteandmalice on Twitter!


End file.
